Jealousy: Take Three
by RainingTundraSnow88
Summary: Luna felt betrayed and wants answers. She seeks them at Potter Manor and hopes to find them. Will their be reconciliation or will the friendship she has be burnt further into the ground.


**Jealousy: Take Three**

Luna felt very hurt and betrayed by Harry as her friend over the years she had known him. Luna had kept in close contact with him after she had graduated and then even after Ginny had been killed by Dolohov; for she really only had Harry to rely on for friendly support now. She, however, could instantly see why Ginny would be jealous of Tom Riddle now as a re-born person because of his own natural features and magical talent.

Both Tom and Harry were very handsome men and similar looking to a odd degree. Tom was almost a mirror-like image of Harry actually, and both of them were extremely wealthy orphans from the war periods in past. Luna had felt betrayed by her friend though because Harry had married Tom after their courtship ended in a private ceremony on August the twelfth one month after the initial courtship was supposed to end.

She had read about the wedding in the Prophet and was angry that she had had to do so instead of being invited to show her support for her friend; just as Harry had done so many times for her now over the years. Luna quietly admitted to herself as she walked up Potter Manor's stairs that she was a tad jealous of his and Tom's happiness to some extent. Knowing she would probably never find that kind of happiness in her life with anyone. Harry seemed to know she was coming as he greeted her at the door beforehand.

He smiled at her, "Hello Luna, come on inside."

Luna seemed perturbed by this behavior.

She stepped inside and he led her to the den where his mate was waiting for him. Tom smiled as Harry re-entered and gave him a kiss as he sat on his lap for the ensuing discussion Harry knew was to come. It was now November now and Luna noticed Harry may be several months with child as he did have some extra weight to his person. Other than the fact Harry sat curled in his mate's arms and Tom had a hand on his abdomen and was rubbing it slowly, it was barely noticeable unless you knew what to look for.

Luna sat with a neutral expression across from Harry and Tom and wondered how to start this without exploding an angry outburst.

"Harry, you have been and you still are a very good friend to me...but why did I not get an invite to your wedding ceremony in August?" She asked him slowly with a cold tone taking over her voice now.

Harry sort-of flinched and he seemed ashamed he had not been able to invite her to the ceremony.

"Luna, I did not intentionally mean to hurt you this way nor make you feel betrayed in our friendship over this. Our wedding ceremony was a very secret affair and technically, it was really only for show to the upper-class of Britain." Harry stated.

She stared intently at him, "What do you mean?"

Harry sighed in dismay, " You need to keep this as secret or we will be in trouble, Luna. Tom and I have actually been bonded and married since last Christmas before the courtship ended due to Ginny's attack on me. We didn't want to take another chance that something else of this nature could happen and repeat itself." He said quietly.

"Why, who would want to try and repeat that?" She raised a brow.

"Well firstly, I felt that I was really ready to make that commitment to Tom as my mate and after Ginny's outburst on me; I didn't want to take another chance as said before. As you were aware; there were many hopeful young woman in our world who hoped I would wed them if I dropped Ginny anyways. I was afraid of another attack on me from them even if at random." He said hesitantly.

Luna nodded, "I see and I believe that I understand. So yours and Tom's wedding in August was just for a show to the politically high status people, then?" She asked him.

"Yes, it was." Harry agreed.

She nodded quietly in return.

"Luna." Harry said softly.

She looked at him hesitantly.

"I'm sorry that I made you think that you were left out of the loop in such an important event in my life, but none of my friends were there except for Drake and Pansy. It was mostly Ministry officials, Aurors, Hit-Wizards, Unspeakables, and many politicians." He said.

Tom had made a face about Draco Malfoy being present at the ceremony. He still wanted to ring the blonde's neck for Harry bedding him before he had his mate among the possible many others like Chang who were still alive. Luna smirked indirectly at him and she nodded a little happier than before.

"Well then, I am glad that you told me the truth over this cup of tea and I hope Drake behaved himself at the ceremony." She smirked at Harry

Harry smirked right back, "Draco Malfoy behave himself? Never! He had his moments there for sure if you were able to catch the subtlety behind them, but they were all made in gest because he was truly happy for me."

Tom growled at the joke they were playing him because of his jealousy of the blond still.

Harry smiled and Luna did too.

"Harry, are you with child?" Luna smiled.

Harry beamed, "Yes I am."

"How far along are you now?" She asked him.

"Three months." He replied, "I conceived on the 22nd of August." He said.

Luna nodded; happy for them.

"Do you know the gender yet?" She asked.

"Yes, since it's a powerful male pregnancy." He responded with a smirk.

Luna smiled with a raised eyebrow, "Well?" She asked.

Harry smiled brightly, "It's a girl."

Luna squealed and smiled, "I'll be an auntie!"

"Of course you will." Harry replied with a smile.

"Well, I had better be going before Father sends another Crumpled Horned Snordack with a message for me." She smiled, "But you better take care of yourself Harry." She told him.

Harry and Tom smiled at her caring nature over Harry's well-being for him and the unborn child he carried.

"I will." He promised her.

Luna nodded and prepared to leave.

"Luna." Harry asked suddenly.

"Yes Harry?" She asked back.

Harry looked at Tom and he nodded with a smile.

"When our little girl is born, would you do me the honor of being her godmother?" He asked softly.

Luna was floored by the request, "Of-of course I will." She said uncertainly.

"Thank you." He replied.

Luna smiled and left with an incline of her head.

* * *

><p>After she had left, the couple returned to the den to relax and rest for some time alone together.<p>

Harry turned to Tom, "Well at least her jealousy wasn't over me as a person." Harry said.

"I agree wholeheartedly." Tom smiled as he rubbed a hand over Harry's slightly swollen abdomen with a gentle caress.

Harry smiled softly as he laid his head on Tom's shoulder and placed one of his hands on top of his mates. They were content that all enemies were gone for now and that they would have a family of their own that they could take care of very soon.


End file.
